


Lust.

by ICantEmo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/pseuds/ICantEmo
Summary: Just something I couldn't stop thinking about since writers block struck. Ps I love Gerard and I take requests, just ask me here!





	

You missed him.

You missed the mornings when you would be awoken by Gerard kissing the back of your neck, your shoulder, you cheeks, your lips to wake you up. 

You missed the way he would tell you he loved you and would kiss your forehead and then your lips before he left, or snuck back into his house.

You missed the way that you two would keep what you had between you a secret from the world.

You missed the sneaking out you would do behind your parents' back because they would kill you if they knew their baby girl was doing things they would never been allowed to do at your age.

You missed the way he would call you "baby", "princess" and so much more as your relationship developed over time.

You missed all of the dates you two had - taking a long walk around the local park, exploring shops few others knew about, discovering new places to create memories that would last forever, luxurious or basic, dates were somewhat essential to the two of you. 

You missed all the times you cried to him - when your parents fought, when your sister worried you sick by not letting you in as much as you'd like, when your brother stayed out for what seemed like nights on end without telling anyone what was going on and where he was, when you didn't feel good enough to deserve someone like Gerard.

You missed all the nights you two stole away together - just sleeping next to one another was enough - in a hotel, in his car if it came to be, or even in your tiny single bed, or Gerard's larger double bed a couple of times when neither of your families were in to know what was going on.

You missed the way your relationship progressed, where sleeping slowly changed into heated kisses, forbidden touches, a more mature atmosphere, where the sound of your breathing was more exciting than ever, where the tone of your voices got softer as the nights went on, whispering sweet nothings to one another the whole night through.

You missed the arguments you would have, over small things like who the best Avenger was, or which band was the best, up to the bigger things like how you would cope if your parents found out.

You missed the way you said your last goodbye to him, when he begged you not to go, when you told him that you didn't want to lie to your parents any more, it was getting far too dangerous, you were pushing it far enough already, you missed when he pulled you back into his strong arms one final time before you two shared the last bittersweet kiss. 

 

Thinking to yourself about the high and low points of the Shakespearean type relationship, you didn't cry yourself to sleep because you couldn't stop thinking about what you and Gerard could have done next, or so you told yourself. You didn't struggle to get out of bed every morning because you couldn't get over how long you'd kept the whole thing a secret, or so you told yourself.

 

You missed _him_ most of all.


End file.
